The present invention relates to a stuff-in type nose plug with air filters, which is made up a pair of plug units that are integrally connected to each other at one end and has an air filter made of active carbon fixed to the air inlet of each plug unit. Each plug unit made of soft material can be closely engaged with the nostril respectively so as to permit air to be inhaled via each active carbon air filter so that dirt and filthy air can be completely filtered into fresh air before being inhaled by a person.
Air pollution has become a global problem in urban areas all over the world. Exhausted waste from motorcycles and automobiles mainly contribute to the serious problem especially in large cities. Masks have been widely used by people to protect themselves from polluted air. However, a tightly fixed mask makes a wearer subject to heat and sweat in one aspect and a person wearing a mask can not talk naturally and not eat with ease. A mask in practical use can easily spoil make-up especially on lips of a female wearer. Besides, a mask can not be easily fit on the face of a wearer, permitting filthy air to flow into from the periphery thereof.